timesquadfandomcom-20200215-history
The Clownfather
To see the episode's transcript, click here. Synopsis The Time Squad travel to the 1920's, where they see the great gangster Al Capone, has made himself and his men clowns. Plot We open up to the control room where Larry is just pulling up their assignment. On the computer screen, the following appears; Al Capone, 1925, Chicago, Illinois with a real life image of Capone on the side of the screen. Otto explains that Capone was one of the most notorious gangsters of all time, which makes Tuddrussel naively show off his gun shooting skills and accidentally shoot down one of the computers; much to Larry's annoyance. They zap into Chicago right as a bank robbery is taking place and take cover. Otto notes that with the immediate violence taking place that "This really is Chicago, 1925!" A car pulls up in front of them, and the driver demands that they get in with him and they do so without hesitation. It turns out that the man was waiting for three of his partners in the mob who had just robbed the bank, mistaking the Time Squad for the three gangsters who suspiciously look like them; Tuddrussio, Lenny, and Blotto. The get-away driver nicknamed Jimmy "the Hand" doesn't realize the mistake, but hates the idea of going back to Capone without the money when he finds out the "thugs" came back empty-handed. At Al Capone's hide out, while counting his money then reaching for his gun when he hears someone entering until it is revealed to be Jimmy and the "thugs", Capone doesn't recognize the fact right away that he's not addressing to his three gangsters. When Larry tells him that they don't have the money, Capone tells them that it's a good thing that they're dealing with the "New Capone", because the "Old Capone" would have them killed. He goes on to explain that from now on, there's not going to be any more usual gangster business around here. But instead, they're going take things into a new direction. Capone then orders his goons to send in the clowns- literally. A group of party clowns are shoved into the room. Capone explains that he plans on making Clowning his professional business, and allowing the real clowns to take over the Mob. Otto asks why Capone would want to trade places with a bunch of clowns, and Capone gives a sad tale about his childhood. In a flashback from when Capone was a little boy, his father hired a clown named Ho-Ho to perform for his fifth birthday. But Ho-Ho was a deadbeat loser who ruined little Al's party. Capone reasons that he wants to trade places with clowns so no other child has to go through what he did, especially his own son, Little Al Jr. who's birthday is coming up. The Time Squad and Capone's gang get dressed up in clown attire and go to the house where a child's birthday party is taking place. At first, things were going well, with the gangsters acting on their best behavior for the kids. Tuddrussel is seen balancing a piano on his nose, which Larry can't help but try to make him slip up by tossing a banana peel down near his feet. Tuddrussel ends up stepping on it and slipping, causing the piano to fall and crush the birthday boy, Billy. After Tuddrussel retaliates by throwing a pie in Larry's face and just when they are about to pie fight, Billy's mother screams, calling the clowns "monsters" for squashing her son. Panicking, the gang flee the scene of the crime. Back at the hide out, Capone is saddened by the dark turn of events of the party. And then when things are already looking bad, Jimmy hands him the evening newspaper that has the headline: "Clowns Make Crime a Joke!". In the streets of Chicago, the clowns are doing everything that Capone's crime syndicate used to do, but with a twisted edge. Drive-by shootings became "Drive- PIE shootings" where the victim gets hit with cream pies instead of bullets, race dogs reduced to performing circus clown tricks instead of racing, and people playing Blackjack are at risk of actually being hit with a boxing glove if they dare say "hit me", while in game. Capone sees the clowns work at the casino with disgust, and regrets his plan. The following day is Little Al Jr.'s birthday party. And the ones that are entertaining Al's son and the kids are the actual clowns that Capone had traded back places with. Capone thanks Time Squad for their help and tells them that he's learned that a life of crime is the only life for him, but hasn't left the world of clowning forever. He implies ill-intentions by pointing a gun at a clown who dropped a ball in his juggling act, unless he performs well for his son's birthday and says that he'll be keeping an eye on these guys. Then, Time squad steps outside and zaps back to the satellite about a few seconds before Tuddrussio, Lenny, and Blotto return, exhausted after their ordeal. Tuddrussio says that it's good to be home until they hear Billy's mother shout: "There they are." The mother is shown with some policemen, and Billy, in a body cast. Having mistaken the gangsters for Time Squad, she watches in satisfaction as the cops beat up the gangsters. Trivia *While counting his money, Al Capone's chin and mouth aren't seen moving until the camera shot zooms further away to reveal his full appearance. *The amount of money on Al Capone's table keeps increasing and decreasing or appearing and disappearing between shots. *Al Capone's desk keeps changing colors and designs in every shot. *In his childhood flashback, Al Capone was seen with his scars on his face and yellow hair when in fact, he didn't have scars until an incident involving a knife during a bar fight at 18 and was obviously black-haired. *The thugs resembling Time Squad were each seen carrying a bag of money after robbing a bank but later on, when being robbed by a crook, each of them except Blotto were seen carrying 2 bags of money instead. Also, the crook was seen carrying 6 bags of money after that before leaving. *After being splashed in water by the clown car, the thugs' clothes dry up fast in the next shot when being robbed by the crook. *At one point, after realizing that the piano has fallen on and crushed the birthday boy and that they are in trouble now, Al's cigar can be seen floating out and next to his mouth as he talks and tells the clowns to get out of here. Also, Tuddrussel, Larry, Otto, and Al Capone change positions at that point. *Al's son bears a striking resemblance to his father at that age. And yet, he had scars on his face as well, which never really happened unlike his father at 18. *Al Capone's son was born Albert Francis Capone a.k.a. Sonny. But in the episode, he is referred to as "Little Al Jr."; implying his actual name would be Alphonse Gabriel Capone II, like his father, which is false. *The kids at Al's son's birthday party are the same ones seen at Billy's as well. *5 clowns were seen in the episode but a 6th one was seen at one point when they were attacking someone with pies while driving in a car. *When the clowns were being shoved into Al's office by a thug off-screen, the thug's hand appears to be abnormally large even for a big, tough guy. *The distance between Al Capone and the clowns varies between shots as he explains his plan to them. *After a clown got splashed with water from a bottle and then boxed by a spring-loaded boxing glove, he had wet clothes and a bruise on his right eye but then moments later, the clothes were dry and the bruise disappeared. *The first clown's pupils and make-up around his eyes keep appearing either visible or transparent between shots. *The clowns seen behind the first one disappear when Al Capone reveals the reason why he is trading places with the clowns. *When all 6 clowns are about to pie someone, they are seen carrying 7 pies but only 5 were seen hitting the "victim" instead. Also, it appeared as though only 3 clowns were driving the car until the next shot revealed 6 of them instead. *The incredibly obese clown with a green honky nose switches between yellow and white eyes in the episode. *During the dog track race, only 4 dogs were seen coming out of the gate when in fact, 8 were supposed to come out. *At Billy's birthday party, the doors behind Larry, Otto, and Al Capone change size in the next shot. Also, their positions change between shots as well. *The number of Al's thugs-now-turned-into-clowns vary throughout the episode. *The banana was heard being peeled 5 times by Larry when in fact, it should've been 4 since only 4 parts of peeled banana skin were clearly seen. *Tuddrussel's head was white while wearing his clown wig to go with his "Marbles" costume the first time but the rest of the way, it was black. *During Tuddrussel's clown performance, the kids and the pies on the table keep on appearing and disappearing or varying in numbers at the same time between shots. Also, the angle of the table changes between shots. *The thug clowns seen between Larry and Tuddrussel as they argue over what happened at the party disappear in the next shot. *Al Capone's machine gun appears out of nowhere when he threatens to kill a clown if he fails to perform well for his son's birthday. *The thugs were seen arriving only a few seconds after Time Squad had left to return to their own time and yet, they didn't mention seeing anything like it happen at all. Gallery Clownfather1.png|Time Squad's Mission Clownfather2.png|Tuddrussel showing off his gun Clownfather3.png|Tuddrussel still at it... Clownfather4.png|... until he accidentally shoots one of the computers Clownfather5.png|Larry is annoyed by this Clownfather6.png|Time Squad in the middle of a bank heist Clownfather7.png|Time Squad mistaken for Al's thugs by the getaway driver, Jimmy "the Hand" Clownfather8.png|The real thugs come out: Tuddrussio, Lenny, and Blotto Clownfather9.png|The thugs making a break for it when they find out that their ride is gone and the cops are coming Clownfather10.png|Jimmy asking Time Squad where's the loot Clownfather11.png|Time Squad doesn't understand what he's talking about Clownfather12.png|Jimmy shocked Clownfather13.png|Jimmy stating that the boss is not gonna be too happy about this Clownfather14.png|Al Capone counting his money Clownfather15.png|Al and his thugs getting ready to shoot when they hear someone entering his home Clownfather16.png|It's only Jimmy and Time Squad Clownfather17.png|Al asking Time Squad about the moolah's whereabouts Clownfather18.png|Larry stating there must be some mistake Clownfather19.png|Al is not pleased to find his "thugs" having returned empty-handed after giving them a bank to heist Clownfather20.png|Luckily, they are dealing with the new Capone... Clownfather21.png|... because the old Capone would have them sleeping with the fishes! Clownfather22.png|Al stating that he's taking business in a whole new direction Clownfather23.png|Al ordering his men to send in the clowns literally Clownfather24.png|Al revealing his intentions to switch places with party clowns Clownfather25.png|Al Capone explaining to the clowns that from now on, clowning is his business and crime is theirs Clownfather26.png|Al demonstrating his clown tricks Clownfather27.png|And boy does it become painful for a clown Clownfather28.png|A clown shot out of a cannon as the "human cannonball" Clownfather29.png|Al explaining his old business to the clowns Clownfather30.png|The clowns don't like the idea Clownfather31.png|Well, the clowns had better learn to like their new business... Clownfather32.png|... otherwise, the only big shoes they'll be wearing will be made of cement! Clownfather33.png|Time Squad doesn't understand why a mob boss like Al Capone would want to trade places with a bunch of clowns Clownfather34.png|Why? Clownfather35.png|Al will tell them why Clownfather36.png|Al recounting his childhood to them Clownfather37.png|Al Capone at the age of 5 with Ho-Ho the clown Clownfather38.png|Little Al's balloon gift ruined Clownfather39.png|Little Al's birthday ruined by Ho-Ho Clownfather40.png|Little Al crying Clownfather41.png|Al's 5th birthday was ruined by a clown... Clownfather42.png|... and he's been mad at the world ever since Clownfather43.png|Al Capone surprised to find Tuddrussel finding his story as sad he does Clownfather44.png|Tuddrussel feeling sorry and sympathy for Al Capone Clownfather45.png|Tuddrussel hates Ho-Ho! Clownfather46.png|Al's son, Albert Francis Capone a.k.a. Sonny's birthday is coming up Clownfather47.png|Al Capone just can't let his own son or any other child go through what he did. He just can't! Clownfather48.png|Time Squad agreeing to help Al Capone for his son's sake Clownfather49.png|Al Capone the Clownfather Clownfather50.png|Jimmy the Hand is Slappy Clownfather51.png|Machine Gun Mack is Honky Clownfather52.png|Larry is Mr. Jingles Clownfather53.png|Tuddrussel is Marbles Clownfather54.png|Time Squad riding with Al Capone and his men in a clown car Clownfather55.png|The real thugs splashed by the clown car Clownfather56.png|The thugs robbed by a crook Clownfather57.png|The crook is rich! Clownfather58.png|Blotto insinuating that the boss is not gonna like this Clownfather59.png|Thug clown pied Clownfather60.png|Slappy juggling with guns Clownfather61.png|Honky performing Clownfather62.png|Thug clown unamused Clownfather63.png|Al Capone is really happy Clownfather64.png|Marbles' act Clownfather65.png|Al Capone impressed with Marbles' act Clownfather66.png|Mr. Jingles about to pull a banana peel trick on Marbles Clownfather67.png|Marbles slipping Clownfather68.png|Mr. Jingles amused Clownfather69.png|Marbles unconscious Clownfather70.png|Marbles unamused Clownfather71.png|Marbles throwing a pie at Mr. Jingles Clownfather72.png|Mr. Jingles unamused after being pied Clownfather73.png|Marbles amused Clownfather74.png|Marbles and Mr. Jingles about to pie fight... Clownfather75.png|... until they are alerted by what their actions have led to Clownfather76.png|Billy the birthday boy has been crushed! Clownfather77.png|The clowns are in trouble now! Clownfather78.png|Al escaping Clownfather79.png|Honky escaping Clownfather80.png|Slappy escaping Clownfather81.png|Thug clown escaping Clownfather82.png|Mr. Jingles escaping Clownfather83.png|Otto escaping Clownfather84.png|Marbles escaping Clownfather85.png|Billy! Clownfather86.png|Al Capone was ashamed to call himself a clown today Clownfather87.png|Time Squad and the thugs feeling sorry for the boss Clownfather88.png|Marbles and Mr. Jingles arguing Clownfather89.png|Al informed by Slappy about the recent news Clownfather90.png|Clowns make crime a joke?! Clownfather91.png|What?! Clownfather92.png|The clowns about to pie someone Clownfather93.png|A man has been pied Clownfather94.png|Race dogs rigged Clownfather95.png|Clown spooking an old lady Clownfather96.png|Old lady splashed Clownfather97.png|Monkey at the pool table Clownfather98.png|Clown hitting someone literally Clownfather99.png|Al Capone shocked at these unexpected turn of events involving his old business Clownfather100.png|To Al Capone, lousy clown's a criminal... Clownfather101.png|... but lousy criminals is a crime! Clownfather102.png|Al Capone pied Clownfather103.png|Al stating that all this has got to change Clownfather104.png|The clowns are back to being clowns Clownfather105.png|Al's son's birthday made a happy one Clownfather106.png|Al's son is really happy Clownfather107.png|Time Squad glad to see that everything is back to normal Clownfather108.png|Al Capone thanking Time Squad for everything Clownfather109.png|Al Capone has learned that a life of crime is the only life for him Clownfather110.png|Tuddrussel stating that they're just doing their job Clownfather111.png|But Al Capone hasn't exactly left the world of clowning forever Clownfather112.png|A clown realizing he's in trouble Clownfather113.png|Al Capone threatening to kill the clown with a machine gun if he fails to perform well for his son's birthday Clownfather114.png|Clown performing for his life Clownfather115.png|Al Capone will be keeping an eye on these guys Clownfather116.png|Time Squad leaving while Al Capone does his job Clownfather117.png|Mission accomplished Clownfather118.png|The real thugs are back Clownfather119.png|The thugs are in real trouble now Clownfather120.png|Billy and his mom with the police Clownfather121.png|Billy's mom happy to see justice prevail Category:Episodes Category:Season 2